dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gregory
|anime debut = "Goku's Ancestors" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might |Race = SpriteDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 26, Age 767 |Address = King Kai's Planet |FamConnect = }} is a levitating cricket sprite that acts as King Kai's butler, and looks after him.Daizenshuu 3, 1995 Appearance Personality Gregory is very respectful of his master and always speaks highly of him, but he will talk trash to anyone he does not believe is better than him. While he is quite a loudmouth, Gregory is very polite. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga While Goku is receiving training on King Kai's planet, King Kai calls for Gregory for further training after Goku managed to catch Bubbles. Goku's new goal is to hit Gregory with a heavy hammer. Gregory freely flew around and attacked while dodging Goku's attacks. After managing to hit Gregory, King Kai finally begins to train Goku seriously. Cell Saga Gregory is on King Kai's planet when Goku shows up with Cell. Cell is in the process of self-destructing. After Cell self-destructs, Gregory is killed, along with Goku, King Kai, and Bubbles. After their death, they are on Snake Way, but they notice that Cell was not there too. Cell regenerated and he returned to Earth to destroy it. Later, Cell is defeated by Goku's son, Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2 with Goku's encouragement while he is still on Snake Way. Afterwards, Gregory, Bubbles, King Kai, and Goku go to Grand Kai's Planet. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In Dragon Ball Super, Gregory is seen in King Kai's car with Bubbles when they crash into King Kai's house when Goku arrives. When Elder Kai and Shin contact King Kai about Beerus, Gregory and Bubbles help King Kai distract Goku when he overhears his name being mentioned by pointing to their halos along with King Kai as he complains how they were never wished back to life after being killed by Cell's self-destruction and points out it was Goku's fault as he was the one that teleported Cell to King Kai's planet in the first place. When Beerus shows up, Gregory and Bubbles hide with Goku in the ruins of King Kai's house which were destroyed earlier while Goku was training. Golden Frieza Saga Gregory is with King Kai and Bubbles on King Kai's Planet when King Kai witnesses Goku's Super Saiyan Blue transformation during Frieza's revenge. Copy-Vegeta Saga Gregory makes another appearance when Goku shows up in order to asks King Kai about his inability to use his Ki properly and takes cover while Goku trains there for a short period in order to get back to normal. "Future" Trunks Saga After Future Trunks and Future Mai use the Time Machine to travel to the Alternate timeline create by Whis warning Future Beerus of Future Shin's death and the threat possessed by Future Zamasu, Goku is on King Kai's planet and decides that enough time has passed to revive Gregory, King Kai, and Bubbles. However Goku finds Bulma and several of his friends want to use the Dragon Balls as well, forcing Goku to find a way to keep his promise by helping Bulma obtain the material she needs to power the new Time Machine she made, though is caught by Beerus who destroys the Time Machine and Bulma's lab as punishment. Goku then prepares to wish King Kai back, but before he can Shenron leaves due to staying for far too long. Goku apologizes and tells King Kai he'll do it next time, and King Kai yells at him. As a result, Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai remain dead. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Gregory is later seen on the roof of Grand Kai's mansion with King Kai and Bubbles when King Kai assists Goku in forming the Universal Spirit Bomb to defeat Omega Shenron.Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" Film appearances ''Bojack Unbound'' He makes appearances during scenes in the Other World where he is accompanied by King Kai, Goku and Bubbles. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Gregory is on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet at the celebration of his newly made hotel along with King Kai and Bubbles. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka gets defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Power Gregory flies at incredible speeds and attacks while glowing like a firefly. He also has considerable power. The movie pamphlet for ''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Gregory has a power level of 1,100. Video Game Appearances Gregory appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Gregory and Bubbles help Goku during battles while in the Yemma Forest. Also in this game, Goku travels to Gregory's homeworld, where Gregory and his race are said to be a Sprite. This is currently the only claim made as to what his race is. He's (along with Bubbles) also mentionded in Gekishin Freeza by Kaio when Piccolo arrived on his planet to train. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya (DBZ), Yūsuke Numata (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Doug Parker **Funimation dub: John Burgmeier **Bang Zoom! dub: Spike Spencer *Latin American Spanish dub: Ernesto Lezama *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Orlando Viggiani (DBZ and GT), Fernanda Bock (DB Kai), Douglas Guedes (DBS), Matheus Ferreira (DBS ep. 87) **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves (DBS) *Italian Dub: Patrizia Mottola *Polish dub: Grzegorz Drojewski (DBS) *Tagalog Dub: Charmaine Cordoviz Trivia *Although Gregory did not appear in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga by Akira Toriyama, he was one of the many filler characters designed by Toriyama.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Toriyama created him because the anime staff wanted one more character for the stories on King Kai's Planet. *Gregory was not revived with the rest of Cell's victims, presumably because Shenron was instructed to "...revive all those on Earth killed by Cell". Since Gregory lived and died in Other World, he would be exempt from the wish. In Dragon Ball Kai, Gregory was revived along with Cell's other victims, unlike the original anime in which he was not. *Gregory's name is likely a reference to the main character in Franz Kafka's novel "The Metamorphosis". In the novel, Gregory is transformed into an insect resembling a cricket or roach. Gallery See also *Gregory (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Gregory es:Gregory Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Filler characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters